Speed Dating
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: Alice and Rose convinced Bella to try speed dating...and well this happens. ONE SHOT. Read and Review


**I do not own twilight or any of the character, however, this story is mine. Do not steal it...I know dangerous people. Anyway hope you enjoy it y'all**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you're serious" I said looking into the eyes of my two best friends who were both sporting puppy faces.

"Bella, c'mon consider it" they pleaded together

"Rose, you're beautiful, Alice, you know how to work a room full of boys, are you both telling me you want to try speed dating?" I screeched

"Yes" they both said again

"I'm not happy about this" I sighed. They knew they had won; they were both sporting very huge grins as they dragged me into the bathroom for a makeover

"This is beyond ridiculous" was the sentence that left my mouth as we entered into the lounge.

We scanned the room quickly, before Alice pulled us to the bar where we ordered martinis. My eyes went around the room for a second time. A few of the men here were above thirty, given that I'm twenty five that might prove to be a problem. Three distinct men stood by the television watching the game; from the back they all looked different. One was muscular with brown curly hair, the other was a ginger, but different. His hair was like a dirty penny while the third one was blond. They were probably as socially awkward as everyone else. A lady walked up to us

"Hi, my name is Ronnie, Veronica if you must, and I'll be your event coordinator. Ladies, please take a seat"

As we moved forward, I leaned closer to Rose and pulled Alice so she could hear what I had to say

"This is going to be painful. Brace yourself" I said to them

They giggled

I took the seat closest to the door and Alice and Rose sat to my left. I listened as Ronnie explained the rules. The muscular guy from the trio started with me

"Aren't we supposed to be writing something on those sheets" he said gesturing to his sheet and mine

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked and he nodded

"I couldn't care less" I told him truthfully. Pointing to Rose and Alice I added "I was coerced into coming here by those two clowns"

I thought he would think I was snobbish or something instead he just gave me a huge grin showcasing his dimples.

"My friends and I were coerced too" he said really happy. I smiled

"So it wouldn't really bother you if we just talked like normal friends and not tick of these stupid things" I asked

"Sure I'm yours for four more minutes" he smirked; he actually looked cute, dimples and all. He looked more of Rosie's type, built and fit. Rosie liked fit.

"Okay, so I'm Bella by the way" I introduced my self

"Emmett" he replied

"So Emmett on a scale of one to five, how much of a challenge are you on call of duty" I asked, this question was important. I wanted a challenge. If I was going to direct him toward Rosie, he need to be good at my favorite video game

The dude gave me a toothy grin as he replied "I'd say pretty awesome"

"Vacation spot?"

"Fiji"

"Rosie and Alice took me there once, I had a lovely time, and though I must say I loved Paris much more" I answered

"Rosie the blond one?" I nodded

"She's pretty?" he stated unsure if I wanted to hear it. I was glad he was not interested in me. Rosie was such a much better match for him. he seemed easy going.

I smiled "yeah she is. Don't look below the neckline, you should be fine" I advised

"Really?"

"She loves respect and cars, but don't get too intimidated, cause she likes a bit of backbone too, try your best not to call her Rosie okay. She hates it, she could really cause you unimaginable pain if you upset her"

"Thanks, do me a favor and keep the Intel to yourself, I don't like to share" Emmett said and I had to smile, he didn't say it in a creepy fashion, so it was okay. I guess.

I nodded. I heard the bell go. I smiled at Emmett as he left me and switched seats. I rolled my eyes as the next person sat.

He was the blond on of the trio, remembering what Emmett had said about them being forced to come I relaxed a bit, he wasn't so creepy but he had this calm vibe about him, it helped me relaxed further into my seat

"You are?" I asked

"Jasper" he answered

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"To find a deep emotional connection" he sounded do rehearsed that I snorted then I smirked and then sipped my drink.

"Just so you know, I'm calling bull" I told him plainly. To the point, it had always worked for me.

He laughed; he actually laughed "got me."

"Why are you here really?" I asked him

"I'm a friend of Ronnie, she asked us to come that they were short three people?"

"Us?" I inquired

"Edward, Emmett and I" he replied and I nodded

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" I asked, he nodded "you don't just go telling people you want an emotional connection, there are vipers out there"

"Personal experience?" he smirked this time, drawing my attention to his pretty blue eyes

"You'd be surprised" I replied with a smile

"So miss A" he asked

"Miss A? My name is Bella" I said to him

"Okay Bella, what brings you here?"

"Can't I be a sucker for romance?" I deadpanned but he shook his head not buying it

"Fine, I was pressured" I told him

"Pressured?"

"I'm a sucker for making those two dweebs over there…" I pointed to Rose and Alice "…happy and they wanted to try this event, even though I insisted they really don't need it"

"You should keep an open mind"

"there is a reason I sat so close to the exit door Jazz, can I call you Jazz?" he nodded "it gives me a quick getaway"

He laughed again; he turned to look at Alice, who was talking to the last of the trio, Edward, from what Jazz told me.

"You like her?" I asked

"That obvious?" he replied

"Nah" I said taking another sip of my martini "I'm pretty observant"

"You might want to ask her on a proper date after this" I suggested as soon as I heard the bell. He smiled and left.

I was swirling the contents of my glass when Edward sat down. I downed the last content of my drink before looking up. I took in his green eyes and his reddish brown hair that was sticking in every direction looking thoroughly untamed, his pink lips which were pulled into a crooked smirk, well sculpted jaw and all I could say was

"Wow you're pretty" to the point again, only this time, I didn't think.

He chuckled "Thanks, you're beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed in embarrassment at both the praise and my faux pas.

"I'm sorry, I blame the alcohol" I replied, as someone came to take my glass.

"Another dry martini miss?" he asked

I shook my head at him "black velvet, with Prosecco" generally, I loved black velvets, but black velvet with Prosecco was my favorite drink ever. I generally loved wine cocktails. How do I know so much? My first roommate at college, Garrett, was aspiring to be a bartender, he made me drinks. Some I loved some I didn't. he also took it upon himself to teach me how to make some drinks, when I was looking for a part time job, he hired me.

He left without another word. I looked into Edward's green eyes, he looked at me, and somehow his gaze was intense, like he was trying to bore into my mind and soul, all he succeeded in doing was making my body tremble with so much want, I bit my lips to stop a whimper. I swear his eyes went straight to my mouth as he licked his own. _My beautiful boy wants to kiss me_

I smiled shyly "sorry, I'm out of my comfort zone for this one"

"What is your comfort zone?"

"Books, movies, videogames, food…the usual" I answered him still smiling

"What do you do?" he asked

"I'm a critic" I answered.

"What kind?"

"Food and film" I said with a shrug. "What do you do?"

"I'm a physician, pediatric physician mostly" he told me

"That's nice, you know I never really considered going into medicine"

"Why?"

"Queasy?" I said but it was more of a question so he laughed at me. The waiter bought my drink. I thanked him sipping it. Tasty. I watched as more bubbles floated to the surface

"You enjoy what you do?" he asked

"Very much so" I answered maintain eye contact again, his eyes were the prettiest shade of green ever. I could get sucked in. I squirmed a bit as my lady bits started to tingle

"My name is Edward" he said to me

"What?" I said back, of course I already knew that.

He leaned closer to me

"My name is Edward Cullen"

"What?" I said again with a playful smile. He smirked catching on to what I was doing but still leaned closer.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Isabella Swan" I answered him I leaned closer to him looking at his plump lips, I wasn't going to kiss him, but hey, it was fun working him up. It was only fair considering how bad the tingling was in my pants. I turned my head whispering in his ear, lowly and sultry "thank you for a good five minutes"

As soon as the words left my mouth the bell went. I pulled back and smiled at him "I'll see you around"

He stood up and left to another seat. Another man took his place, his name was Tyler…blah, and I skillfully mastered the art of not telling my name, while he tried to impress me with his occupation, salary and some other interesting factoids of his life. My eyes though kept finding Edwards, and each time we locked gazes, I would smile or he would wink. I saw him order black velvet, he raised his glass to me subtly and I reciprocated the gesture.

After a few minutes we heard a resounding slap. Before looking, I knew it was Rosie. I snorted for believing this night could go on smoothly. I looked at the blond man she slapped who was looking confused. I caught Alice silent question and I shook my head no, No way were we getting involved with this. Ronnie walked up to their table talked to them both and escorted the man out. I covered my mouth with my hand laughing. I looked at Emmett who was enjoying the scene too, he saw me and winked mouthing 'thank you'

The rest of the six dates pretty much went like Tyler's, except for one guy Ben who seemed pretty decent and like Emmett I told him we could be friends, but I asked him if I could introduce him to Angela, my colleague, he seemed more matched with her. He agreed though and I exchanged phone number with him. Telling him I'd call after I spoke to her. _Yeah. I was a sucker for romance too_

"I really hope you are as good as you seem" I told him "I'd have to kick your butt if you turn out creepy"

He laughed at me and said goodbye. Finally the last Bell and we all stood up. I met Alice and Rose who were turning in the sheet. I turned in my blank sheet and linked my hand with theirs and we walked over to the bar

"How did it go?" I asked them

"Not bad, a lot less drama than I was expecting" Alice said. "Why did you slap blondie, Rose?"

"That creep had the nerve to tell me to stand up so he could assess my goods. To see if they match my pretty face" Rosie fumed. I laughed I couldn't help it, she glared at me, I wasn't backing down,

"Oh come on Rosie, did you see his face when you slapped him? Priceless."

Alice cracked up, but Rosalie was still angry, I understood. Though she liked being the prettiest, she hated when men treated her like a piece of meat.

I turned to the bartender. "Can I get a Caipirinha? For my friend here, go easy on the liquor"

"Yes ma'am" he answered "and you?"

"Buck's Fizz" Alice said.

The bartender left us. We continued talking about our experience. The bartender came a few minutes later with three drinks, he handed me black velvet. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't order a drink" I assured him

"Compliments of the gentleman over there" I looked to where he was pointing and saw Edward. He smiled at me. I blew him a kiss acknowledgement. He pretended to catch it and stuff it in his pocket. Rose pulled on my shoulder, totally oblivious to the exchange. I gave her my attention reluctantly.

"This is awesome Bella" she said getting a sip of the beverage I ordered

"I know" I agreed with her whole heartedly

"We should get something to eat" Alice suggested

"I know a good place for ribs, just across the street" I suggested

"Okay, let's go"

"Let's get the tab first" Alice suggested before calling over the bartender. I sipped my drink with a secret smile. I looked around for Edward, but he was talking to Jasper, Emmett and Ronnie. Alice paid our tab before pulling us out towards the exit. We passed where Edward was; I brushed his fingers with mine before allowing myself one last look at his beautiful face, as Alice pulled me out.

We walked to the restaurant, 4 Rivers. We ordered our food and ate it, talking about everything that happened in the lounge. Rosie said she was impressed with Emmett; I gave him and myself mental fist pumps. I had been right. But the consequence was having to endure her fantasies. We called her ex-boyfriend Jared to come pick us up. Jared was in love with Rose, until he met Kim, Rosie let him go, no hard feelings. He was still our friend.

* * *

My hangover wasn't as bad as but I drank Advil anyway. I checked my email. I will be checking out a fairly new place on Evenson Street. Anne Platt's Ecstasy. I emailed Angela the details and asked her to accompany me, because I could bring a friend. I dialed Ben from the night before

"Hey Bella" his voice came through the phone

"Good morning Ben, are you up for breakfast or is it a bad time?" I asked waiting for his response.

"it's a free day for me. Where are we meeting up?" he asked

"Anne Platt's Ecstasy on Evenson" I told him

"I'll be there in half an hour" he said

"good, brunch by twelve fifteen, it's on me" I informed him "bye"

I arrived at the venue at about twelve o clock. It was a fairly busy place; people were still waiting for their meals. I took in the surroundings, the place was clean. The atmosphere was friendly and casual which was in contrast to the busy street outside. A waitress Jane brought the menu.

"Will you be alone today?" she asked smiling warmly at me.

"Oh no, I'm expecting my friends they should be here soon." I smiled back at her

"Would you like to have some soup and drink while you wait?"

"Soup?"

"Yeah, first bowl is on the house" her smile turned wistful, as if enjoying some secret only she knew about.

"Chicken and mushroom soup?" I asked picking the first item "I'd just have water today, thanks"

"Okay, good choice. I'll be right back" As soon as she left, I looked outside the window. I watched as different people of different sizes walked by.

"Here you go" I heard Jane say. I looked to her, her warm smile still present on her face. "Have you decided on what to order?"

"Would you mind if I wait for my friends?" I asked

"Sure" she left me alone.

I looked at the plate before me. The soup bowl was clean and the soup looked truly appetizing, however, I'd have to taste it. I picked up the spoon from the napkin, I twirled it in the soup, scooping up some, and I licked my lips hoping it was as mouthwatering as it looked. It was warm which a plus was. I chewed and swallowed. The chicken was tender and the mushroom well cooked. The soup didn't appear too spicy, in fact. It was very lovely. I smiled, slowly and wide. I took another bite adding the complimentary bread stick.

"You started before me?" I heard Ben say from behind me. I wiped my lips with the napkin, gesturing ben to have a seat.

"You really should try this" I recommended to him taking another bite of my soup "I haven't ordered lunch yet, Angela should be here soon" I said looking at my watch

"Ah, my pending girlfriend" he commented jokingly

"The predestined future Mrs. Cheney" I played along.

Speaking of the devil, Angela walked in about thirty seconds later

"sorry I'm late Bella" she apologized

"Angela, this is Ben Cheney, a friend of mine, Ben, this is Angela another good friend of mine" I introduced them. Angela shook his hand, then tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit on its own, but she was looking at him as she did this. I took it to mean she was interested in him, she took the chair beside him. I smiled into my menu. Mental fist pumping myself on reading the signs right yet again.

"Hi, I'm Jane. Ready to order?" Jane asked us.

"Do you have anything for vegetarians?" Angela asked her

"I'd recommend the vegetable Panini" she said to her "it has mushrooms, asparagus, lettuce and some cheese, and tofu. It's real good, I say this from experience. And I love meat"

A waitress who knows what goes into the food, another plus for this establishment

Angela considered "alright. I'll have that and a fruit bowl"

Jane wrote the order down "you get a bowl of soup on the house while you wait" Angela's eyes brushed the Menu again

"I'd take the minestrone soup" she said

Jane wrote it down looking at me expectantly

"I'll have the pot roast and some fish and chips" I asked. After all this isn't coming out of my pocket.

"Sir?" she asked ben

"I'll have what Angela is having" he said "and Bella's soup"

Jane took our menu's before going back

"so Angela, you are a vegetarian?" Ben said. Angela blushed and looked down

"She's an opportunistic meat lover" I said laughing. Ben had that confused look so I explained

"She's a vegetarian almost every day, except few occasions like birthdays, Christmas and thanks giving"

Ben laughed.

Jane came back with their soup. And set it on the table. She took my empty soup bowl. "Would you like another?"

"no thanks, as tempting as the offer is" I smiled at her. I did steal Angela's soup a few times. She slapped my hand at the sixth time. I laughed but stopped. Ben offered me his soup but I refused. Our meal came in fifteen minutes. It smelled wonderful

I forked my roast along with some mashed potato. I wrapped my mouth in the fork. It was like I could taste everything used to make it. The mashed potatoes weren't lumpy or watery. It was soft creamy and warm. The pot roast was easy and tender. I looked to Angela and nodded the food was good. Ben and Angela were in a discussion, I stayed out of it to give them time to talk, though I did notice the thumb up Angela gave me. Jane came in and we ordered three sliced of key lime pie for desert.

I picked up my phone, pretending I was checking and replying a text, I wrote the details I had noticed earlier so as not to forget it.

When the desert was placed in front of us, we asked for the check. It came about a total of sixty five, seventy six including Jane's tip. I placed the card in and Jane came to take the check plate.

We enjoyed our key lime pie which was just okay. Angela left to go to the bathroom, which was also to fish out information from the other customers about their experience.

"So ben, you like the place?"

"It was life changing" he said enthusiastically. I laughed. When Angela came back, we said our goodbyes before driving off.

When I got home, it took Angela about thirty minutes to write her thoughts on her meal. I skimmed through it before pulling out a new page on Microsoft word. I went to start on my review.

* * *

_It's not often you find a restaurant that delivers what it says. For those of you who haven't been to Anne Platt's Ecstasy, on Evenson Street, you may as well be missing the most magical journey that your taste buds have ever gone on. The busy and bustling exterior is quite a contrast from the homey and comforting interior. This restaurant is both sophisticated and family friendly, the staff was as delightful as my experience._

_The soups offered were just as comforting and delicious to look at as well as to taste. The menu had a range of breakfast to dinner. It did consist of lots of protein even for you my vegetarian friends. I have it on good word that the vegetarian meal served is admirable and promising. I believe the words used by our source was 'tastier than chicken, but just as addictive'._

_We, carnivores also have a large variety of meals to choose from. Pick a choice from the juicy chicken to the crispy duck wings. The price while I won't say is totally affordable is totally worth it for a piece of home inspired and love filled meal._

_Also, try the tart and sweet key lime pie for desert; it is like a burst of cloud in your mouth. Eat this, and I promise you a dream amongst angels. As a food enthusiast I have to say this is a good one it delivers on taste, nutrition, and value. Well done and my compliments to the chef._

* * *

My review was in the paper the next morning. Alice and Rose after reading it wanted to try it, so we went the restaurant for breakfast this time. We even I did have the same soup from yesterday and a loaded omelet with fries.

"It's him" Alice and Rose said together. I looked between the two of them before turning back. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in. suddenly, it felt like those romance movie where everything goes in slow motion. I had eyes only for Edward/

"Aunt Esme" Emmett shouted. I think the whole restaurant looked at him

"Boys" A woman with soft caramel hair smiled at them and hugged them. They hugged Jane too.

"We have to play cool" Rosie said snapping us out of our blatant ogling.

I looked toward her. Alice was in her thinking mode with the subtle glances towards them.

"Why can't we just walk up to them and say hi?" I asked. They both looked at me like I was some art show. I raised my hand in supplication. They went back to their planning.

"Don't look now; both Edward is totally checking you out." Rose whispered to me after gesturing me to come forward, which I did.

"Bella flip your hair now"

"No why?"

"Forget it Alice, she's not going to do it" Rose counteracted

Just then, my phone rang and I flipped my hair while answering it, it was a reflex reaction. Alice's eyes glimmered. _I swear she is weird._

"Swan"

"He cuddled Bella, he opens my doors and he has the sweetest words, and you're introducing him to me now? I thought we were friends" Angela screeched in my ear.

I laughed because she actually sounded so serious.

"Calm down Angie, I…did you just say he cuddled…you little…"

"Please bitch" she interrupted "did you think I was going to play chess for the rest of the day"

"Well…" I dragged and we laughed again

"Loved the written review by the way"

"Thanks, do I have anything today?"

"No, I got this one, enjoy your day" she said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Rosie asked

"Angela put out on first date" I stated

"No freaking way" Alice screeched. I nodded vicariously. Rosie was cackling like a loon. I rolled my eyes at them, but it was really funny. Angela Webber was the daughter of a reverend, which made all the crazy stuff she did even more hilarious

"What time do you get off work" I asked Rose

"Two" she said. "Jared can get the rest. Alice?"

"I'm gonna be later. Five thirty. Wanna have dinner, then we can go clubbing. Twilight. Drinks on me"

Twilight was Garrett's bar. He opened it with his fiancé Kate and his brother two years ago.

"Alice…" I started to whine. But she already had those eyes out. You know the ones, they usually guilt you into something you probably shouldn't. but you cant resist them. I rubbed my eyes after squeezing it shut.

"Fine, you guys ready to head out?" I asked and they nodded

"Ro, it's your turn to get the check, I got 4 rivers, and I'll be in the bathroom" I informed them as I stood up

As I was leaving the bathroom, Edward appeared in front of me. I jumped a bit, startled.

"Isabella" he cooed. I missed his velvety smooth voice. I could feel my nipple harden beneath my shirt. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Edward" I smiled back at him "I'm pleasantly surprised"

"Really? I saw you yesterday" he confessed

"You did?" I didn't notice him. _Yeah you were too busy having food orgasms_ my mind said to me. Well that was true

"Mm Hmm, you and some friends. Do you come here often?"

I gestured to him to come closer with my finger; he pulled in like I was a lure, slightly dazzled. It was doing wonders to my self-esteem, frankly I loved it.

"Do you want me to come often?" I asked teasingly whispering so close to his mouth. In what I hope was a seductive voice.

"Yes" he whispered, swallowing he then blurted "kiss me please"

That was random, but since he asked so nicely. I looked to his lips which were slightly parted. I licked my lips and met his with a soft peck. My hand made a trail from his biceps to his hair. He pulled me closer, holding my waist. About five seconds later I pulled away.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked

"I cant. I promised the girls a night at Twilight" I said to him

"Tomorrow?" he asked

"I'll give you an answer if I see you tonight" I replied figuring he wasn't working because he'd asked me out.

"Bella" Alice voice sounded over everything as reality checked in with me

"I have to go" I said.

He realized he still had his arms around my waist; he let me go with a chaste peck on my lips

"I'll see you tonight" he said with conviction.

"I'll save you a dance"

I turned around and looked for Alice, she saw me and began walking toward me

"My client just called, I need to go, Rose already paid"

I nodded and followed her to pick my bag. I picked up my hand bag from my seat. On my way out, I looked over my shoulder. Edward was watching me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and ran my eyes down his body. I looked over to his slightly glazed beautiful green eyes, I smiled at him shyly.

_Oh yeah Cullen, I want you too._

I pushed the door and left smiling at my thoughts.

* * *

Rule number one, with consumption of alcohol, always make sure you have enough food in your stomach. Its basic safety as well as never let your drink or friends out of your sight. All drinks should be made in front of you, not brought to you. The rest is just semantics and learning with experience.

I searched the crowd for him. I couldn't help the disappointment that came over me for not sporting him.

"Bella Darling" Garrett greeted me twirling me around.

"Gar, its been so long" I said hugging him

"it is not my fault you're all cooped up these days" he said back "Rose, Alice."

I turned back to see my friends had in fact joined me at the bar.

"Way to bail on us B. Hey Garry" Alice said kissing his cheeks

"Hey G" Rose replied.

"Can I get a…Bella help please?" Rose said. I cocked my head to the side considering

"Sangria make it two" I said to him "Blanca for Rose, she'd prefer it, I want mine red."

"Want to join me behind the bar?" Garrett asked. Though I loved cocktail, learning them, making them and drinking them, my mind wasn't in its full capacity.

"Nah, I'll let you know later though" I told him while he went back to get behind the bar. He made the drinks; he was showing off with a little flair, probably trying to make me laugh. I smiled with effort and he winked. When he set out drinks on the table, I rok mine and sipped it. It was blameless; I raised my glass in approval.

"This is good" Rosalie commented. "Let me try the red one? What's the difference anyway?"

"white wine" I said gesturing to her cup

"red wine" I raised my own up. That was the basic difference anyway.

"OOOH" Alice said "lets dance"

She grabbed Rose arms before pulling her to the dance floor. I watched my friends for a few seconds. I downed my drink. Picking out the fruits to suck on

"B, mind covering for me, I have to go get Katie. I'll be back in five minutes" Garrett said to me.

"Sure" I said with a smile

I stepped around him and into the dresser. I removed my blazer, ditched my heels for flats and put my hair in a ponytail

"hi what can I get you" I asked a man who looked about thirty five. His hair was blond and his eyes an unsettling gray. He would have been appealing if he wasn't leering at me.

"You?" he asked running his eyes up and down me. I bit back a shiver of revulsion

"what's your name?" I asked with a smile

"Michael. The ladies call me Mickey" he said trying to me charming.

"well Michael, I said to him gesturing him to come forward with my fingers. He did. I pulled his tie roughly till his ear was near my mouth. I whispered, low and menacing "I'm a psychotic bitch with a gun. To top it all off my husband is Mafia, he is watching me somewhere. Wanna mess with me?"

He shook his head rapidly, I heard him gulp. It was a lie of course, sure I had a gun. My father made sure I was licensed before I moved away on my own.

"Now what can I get for you?" I asked again pulling back like nothing had happened

"Where is the bathroom?" he squeaked. I pointed behind him and watched as he scurried. I heard laughter coming from the bar. I turned to find James Hunter watching me. I smirked but dropped it when his expression changed into one of remorse.

"hey Jamie, what can I get you?"

"Whiskey" he said

"Tough day?" I asked him sympathetically. I knew what his job entailed. He had it rough most times, he never liked to lose.

"Honestly I don't know. I lost another man today."

"I didn't hear of any fires today" I mused pouring his Jameson in a glass cup

"It was controlled but it got so out of hand"

"Chris went in, by the time I found him…" he trailed off. I smiled kindly handing him his drink. he downed it . I poured him another. I knew his limit was four but I handed in him the bottle which was half full.

"Take it easy Jamie" I said softly

"yo! Bartender!" I turned to see Emmett, with Rosalie draped across his arms, I smiled as I walked over "how is it going baby doll"

"hey Em, what can I get'cha?" I asked him

"Irish Guinness" he said I nodded "Rose another sangria?" I asked her

She nodded and I retrieved the Bailey's and Tia Maria "I thought you told Garrett, you didn't want to go behind the bar"

"He should be back with Kate in a few minutes until then" I said shrugging. I poured the coffee liquor into a cup.

"You work here doll?" Emmett asked me as I slowly added the baileys

"No, my friend owns the place" I answered him giving him is drink. I poured Rose's drink from the pitcher. I kept glancing over at Jamie to make sure he was alright, his bottle almost empty as he stared at it. Rose noticed as she looked to me

"Tough day?" she asked gesturing to him

I rubbed my temples. "You have no idea. I'll call him a cab, give Vic a heads up"

She nodded but Emmett looked between us confused. I sighed as Rosalie explained it to him. I looked around for Edward. He wasn't here. I frowned. I saw Jasper with Alice, but no Edward.

I called Victoria, telling her I was putting Jamie in a cab, but she offered to come get him.

"He's pretty upset Vic" I said eying Jamie again

"Thanks Bella" she sighed before hanging up.

I put the phone down as I spotted Garrett and Kate walking in. I gave her a hug. Garrett left to take over. I put on my blue blazer and shoe while making small talk with Kate. I let my hair down, running my fingers through it.

"I'll catch up later Kate, I've ignored my friends long enough" I told her.

She nodded going into the inventory room. I made my way back to my friends. Edward was standing in the bar in all his glory. His eyes were on me as I walked toward him. He smiled

"You came" I said.

His answering smile was dazzling as he replied with "I came. Now I believe you owe me an answer Miss"

"Yes" I nodded "I'll go out with you"

"I'm playing for keeps Bella, I want you, not just your body, I want you to be mine in every way" he said getting closer to me.

"You want to keep me?"

"Forever and Always. I know it seems crazy but I think I'm in love with you, I never felt this way before. I've never thought about someone each waking moment. Its just…" he pulled his hair seeming lost for words. If he had stopped rambling and looked at me, he would have seen pure happiness in my expression. I watched his beautiful face as he struggled for words. This was real and he was real…well carper diem right?

I pulled on his collar and brought his lips to mine, missing the way they felt on me. hi hands went under my blazer and around my waist. My heart beat as I felt a lot of things at that moment…Hunger, lust passion, desire, love? Maybe, but whatever it was, it was consuming me and somewhere deep within me. I felt…Home

* * *

** Sooooooooooo? what'chu think?...lemme know**


End file.
